Amor Celestial
by Betzmyn
Summary: ¡¡¡¡CAPITULO V! ARRIBA mi primer fanfic de shaman king...'Universo Alternativo.' Una batalla en el cielo está por desatarse, solo uno es el culpable pero muchos los implicados... LxP YxA TxH HxJ dejen review plisssss
1. Vida Celestial

Amor Celestial  
Por: Tigresita  
  
[NA: Esta historia es un Universo alternativo, solo coincide que algunos eran shamanes (ya sabran porque)]  
  
Capitulo I: Vida celestial  
  
"Es un campo tan hermoso en el que estoy, mi vista se deleita con cada espacio, sé que lo he visto miles de veces y lo volveré a ver, pero hasta ahora me sorprende la belleza de este lugar... largos y verdes campos, flores de una infinita variedad de colores y perfumes, árboles muy frondosos que me cubren de la intensa luz, animales de todo tipo que solo disfrutan de su hogar, además del aire que se respira, el cual te da una paz increíble.... y solo me atrevo a decir que nada sería más perfecto que esto..." - Fueron los pensamientos de una hermosa muchacha de cabellera azul, ojos azulados oscuros, cuerpo esbelto, pero muy bien formado, como de unos 17 años de edad, que se encontraba sentada junto a una poza de agua, viendo el agua cristalina que mostraba su reflejo  
  
"¿Disfrutas mucho el estar aquí?"  
  
"Si, nunca me cansaré de verlo" - Le respondió la muchacha volteando a ver de quien se trataba  
  
"Si Pilika tienes razón" - Le dice la chica pelirosada, era bonita y tenían la misma edad, se sentó a su costado viendo juntas el paisaje  
  
"Tamao que haces por acá, pensé que estarías en tus obligaciones"  
  
"Si lo sé pero me escape un rato para ver que hacías"  
  
"¿Estás segura que mi padre no se dará cuenta?"  
  
"Ehhh... bueno si... pero no importa ya, más tarde volveré a lo que hacía"  
  
"Y como están los humanos por allá"  
  
"Está todo tranquilo, pero claro siempre está su costumbre"  
  
"Parece que no cambiaran, pero bueno ellos deben ser así... ¿entonces estás enterada de todo?" - Preguntó viéndola a los ojos  
  
"Si, ya sabes que ese es mi trabajo"  
  
"Si lo sé, aunque este lugar me encanta quisiera ir alguna vez a donde están ellos" - Dijo bajando su mirada y volviéndose a posarse dentro de la superficie del agua  
  
"¡¡¡Pero que cosas dice señorita!!!" - Dijo una alarmada Tamao  
  
"Vamos Tamao no te pongas así, solo fue un comentario nada más que eso"  
  
"Pero de todas maneras señorita Pilika sabe muy bien que eso no puede ser"  
  
"Si lo tengo muy presente, pero solo digo nada más que la verdad, por lo menos tu puedes ver lo que pasa en esos lugares"  
  
"Pero es muy diferente verlo que estar en ese mundo, no es nuestro"  
  
"Pero no te has preguntado que se sentirá estar en ese mundo, se que todos los humanos no son buenos, pero si hay, imagina todas las personas que podemos conocer y...."  
  
"¡¡No diga esas cosa!! No es correcto" - Le dijo mientras se paraba  
  
"¿Te has preguntado que se sentiría estar allí?" - Preguntó sin hacer caso a su comentario  
  
"La verdad es que sí, pero no es correcto" - Dijo en voz baja pero audible para la otra muchacha bajando la mirada hacia el suelo  
  
"Ya Tamao, lo siento no te quise poner así, creo que ya no controla mi lengua al momento de hablar, lo siento" - Se disculpó parándose a la altura de la pelirosada  
  
"No hay problema, pero será mejor que no toquemos el tema"  
  
"Bueno está bien......" - Dijo algo insegura  
  
"¿No tenía que hablar con su padre hoy?" - Cambió de Tema, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Pilika  
  
"¡¡¡Ahhhh es cierto.... me acabo de acordar... nos vemos Tamao!!" - Se despidió rápidamente la chica de pelo azul, y salió volando del lugar agitando sus dos hermosas alas que estaban colocadas en su espalda  
  
"Esta chica no tiene remedio" - Pensó Tamao al ver a su amiga alzar el vuelo rápidamente, acción que ella también hizo siguiéndola  
  
============================================  
  
Después de unos minutos Pilika llegó al gran salón del castillo donde se encontraba su padre, que estaba acompañado de bastantes personas que, se supone que tenían unas las de color blanco y otras de color negro, indicando el rango al que pertenecían, ángeles o arcángeles, pero ahora los tenían ocultos para que no sea una molestia por el momento, y estos entraban y salían del lugar informándole todo lo que pasaba en el mundo terrenal, al parecer estaban ocupados  
  
"Que bueno que llegaste hija mía te estaba esperando"  
  
"¿Padre como estás?" - Se presentó en la habitación Pilika mientras ocultaba sus alas  
  
"Muy bien hija, solo que te dije que vinieras porque hace días que el joven Lizert te quería ver y cada ves que venía no te encontraba" - Dijo el hombre alto, que estaba vestido con una túnica celeste que lo cubría, su pelo era negro, lo llevaba caído, y estaba sentado en un sofá con un cetro dorado en su mano y que llevaba como símbolo dos alas, en pocas palabras era el Dios de todo, él estaba allí encargándose de unos asuntos muy importantes  
  
"Quieres decir que me llamaste de parte tuya para que viniera"  
  
"Así es"  
  
"Bueno por esta vez pasará"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"No nada solo era una broma... y en donde está"  
  
"Está en el otro salón"  
  
"Entonces hablaré con el, nos veremos señor Ryu" - Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta para salir  
  
"¿Nunca cambiaras verdad?"  
  
"Pese a quien el pese" - Terminó se decir y salió hacia el otro salón  
  
(NA: es el mismo Ryu que conocemos pero con el pelo caído nada más, o al menos eso creo)  
  
"Señor todo está normal, parece que no se han movido de su lugar" - Informó uno de los de ahí  
  
"Si bueno, tómate un descanso"  
  
Y así siguió con todo lo que tenía que hacer  
  
============================================  
  
"Hola Lizert, siento no haber estado" - Dijo Pilika entrando en el salón viendo al chico pararse del lugar en el que estaba  
  
"Hola Pilika, no importa, de todas maneras ya te encontré" - Saludó un chico de pelo verde, alto, muy simpático, eran de la misma edad y era un ángel guardián  
  
"Más vale tarde que nunca... pero para que me querías ver"  
  
"Nada importante.... solo quería dar una vuelta contigo eso es todo" - Decía sonrojado el chico  
  
"Entonces que esperamos vayamos" - Dijo al tomarle la mano y salir del lugar, dirigiéndose por los pasillos y salir del lugar  
  
--------  
  
Y ya en algún lugar del campo  
  
"Y que has hecho... últimamente" - Trató de entablar una conversación con la joven  
  
"Solo he estado observando el lugar eso es todo, no hay casi nada que hacer" - Comentó viendo a los demás ángeles que se encontraban por allí dando un paseo  
  
"Si es verdad, sino fuera por algunas cosas nuevas la vida de aquí sería aburrida"  
  
"Siempre he escuchado hablar de eso, pero no conozco su verdadera cara"  
  
"Así es mejor, pero eso mejor lo dejamos a los más fuertes"  
  
"Si claro" - Dijo en un mal intento de poder sacar algo de información de su amigo - "Te puedo contar un secreto"  
  
"Claro, confía en mí"  
  
"Es algo que estaba conversando con Tamao solamente"  
  
"Seguro que fue algo de lo que pasa en el otro mundo"  
  
"Si eso era, solo que se me ocurrió la genial idea de decirle a Tamao de que sería estar allí"  
  
"¡¡¡En serio!!!, parece que tu aburrimiento se está volviendo algo crónico"  
  
"Oye claro que no, solo se lo hice como un comentario y por curiosidad de la manera de cómo reaccionaría"  
  
"Pero a cualquiera que le dijeras eso se lo diría a tu padre"  
  
"Si lo sé, solo se lo comenté a Tamao, con ella no hay problema y supongo que contigo tampoco"  
  
"No te preocupes por mi parte no lo sabrá nadie"  
  
"Eso espero, sabes ya quiero irme, este lugar no es para mi" - Dijo al fijarse que cada ángel se encontraba con su pareja  
  
"Si tienes razón, vamos"  
  
Y los dos solo desplegaron sus alas blancas y se fueron del lugar volando  
  
Después de que ya se habían ido, en el mismo lugar en el que estaban una sombra los había estado observando todo el tiempo, y solo se hizo presente para ver como el ángel y el supuesto guardián se iban alejando  
  
"Así que la hija del superior quiere conocer el mundo mm.....mmm, eso me parece bien... eso quiere decir que pronto entraré en acción... no sería mala idea... será algo fácil y así pronto llegará el fin de este mundo y yo lo gobernaré jajajajajajajajajajajajaj" - Con las últimas palabras la sombra desapareció entre el bosque esperando el momento adecuado para poder tomar cartas en el asunto  
  
------Continuara------ 


	2. Maldad Pura

Capitulo II: Maldad Pura  
  
"Señor ya está todo listo"  
  
"Muy bien, eso es lo que espero"  
  
"Aunque contando que los Arcángeles serán muy difíciles de dominar" – Trató de decir el hombre que se encontraba junto a su superior, no quería que lo castigará por decir algo indebido  
  
"Dijiste que todo ya estaba listo, ¡¡Debe salir a la perfección!!" – Amenazó un hombre que estaba sentado en la silla principal de ese enorme lugar, era un hombre alto, cabellera larga, ojos oscuros, en pocas palabras *_* (NA: Ya saben a lo que me refiero)  
  
El sitio estaba rodeado de enormes pasadizos, en todos los alrededores no llegaba ni un poco de luz natural solo alumbraban velas que llevaban mucho tiempo encendidas y eran las únicas que iluminaban, era un lugar lúgubre y misterioso, todo estaba de un color intenso como la sangre, nadie quisiera estar en ese lugar.... era el infierno........  
  
"No quise decir eso señor" – Dijo dando una reverencia ante él  
  
"Con esas ideas piensas que puedes estar en el mundo que voy a construir jajajajaja me das asco" – Dijo mostrándole una de sus malignas miradas  
  
"Claro que no señor" – Se disculpó, ya sudando a mares pensando que este era su fin  
  
"No te mató hoy porque estoy de buen humor, nada más por eso"  
  
"No volverá a suceder más"  
  
"Esta bien, por esta vez pasará, así .... ¡¡¡¡¡que lárgate antes que cambie de opinión!!!!!"  
  
"Si claro" – Y se fue más rápido que volando  
  
"Y después dicen que los esclavos ya no son eficaces" – Comentó en voz alta a la otra persona que estaba parado al lado de él, en el instante que tronó los dedos y le sirvió una copa de vino  
  
"¿Me permitiría opinar señor?" – Preguntó el joven de cabello amarillo  
  
"Habla" – Le autorizó saboreando la dulce copa de vino que yacía entre sus manos  
  
"Señor yo también pienso en la posibilidad de que los Arcángeles serán oponentes duros de matar"  
  
"¿Así?" – Preguntó viéndolo de manera fría  
  
"No es porque dude de nuestras habilidades, solo que cabe la posibilidad de llevar más tiempo de lo planeado"  
  
"Bien Marco..... yo también estuve pensando en una posibilidad" – Explicó parándose del lugar en que se encontraba  
  
"¿Cual señor?"  
  
"No tengo tiempo de estar dando explicaciones, pero lo sabrás, solo haremos un pequeño cambio a los planes originales"  
  
"¿Atacaremos?"  
  
"¡¡¡¡Claro que si, eso no es cuestionable!!!!" – Le gritó arrojando la copa muy cerca de su dizque consejero, a lo que Marco se quedó como piedra – "Solo dije que los cambiaría un poco, así que será mejor que te vallas antes que me quites la poco paciencia que me queda y también te ponga un castigo que nunca olvidarás" – Le dijo caminando lentamente y mostrando en sus ojos una mirada maquiavélica  
  
"Si como usted diga" – Así que solo se inclinó ante él y salió rápidamente del lugar por uno de los pasillos más cercanos a él  
  
"Siempre tengo que hacer las cosas por mí mismo si quiero que funcionen como a mi me gustan, no confío en la sarta de incompetentes que tengo alrededor" – Se dijo sentándose de nueva cuenta – "Tiene que funcionar sino dejaría de llamarme Hao Jajajajaja" – y volvió a reír, no se podría sentir mejor, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir otra presencia, lo cual lo hizo pararse de su asiento y caminar pasos hacia delante como buscándolo con la mirada  
  
"Te vuelvo a ver Hao" – Escuchó unas palabras a su espalda  
  
"Que quieres aquí" – Preguntó sorprendido al ver al desconocido que había aparecido de repente  
  
"Solo vine para hacerte recordar que tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo" – Habló de nueva cuenta el hombre misterioso, que se trataba de una persona madura, no se le veía el rostro porque traía todo su cuerpo cubierto  
  
"Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo"  
  
"Eso está por verse.... me enteré que piensas entrar en acción" – Le dijo sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba Hao hace unos momentos  
  
"Eso a ti no te importa"  
  
"Claro que si mi querido amigo, además ya era hora que lo hicieras"  
  
"Y quien será el más beneficiado en esto"  
  
"Sabes que hicimos un trato muy satisfactorio para los dos"  
  
"Eso lo se, no tienes que recordármelo"  
  
"Solo cumple con el trato y lo demás sale de tu cuenta"  
  
"Si cumples con tu palabra ten por seguro que lo haré"  
  
"Claro, además no tienes nada que perder, tu también deseas venganza"  
  
"A es cierto hasta ahora no me cuentas las razones de tu venganza"  
  
"Eso no es algo importante, solo has lo que tengas que hacer y lo último que me queda decirte es que no te atrevas a traicionarme sino alguien pagará las consecuencias Hao y no precisamente serás tu"  
  
"Eso ya lo sé... y ya me cansé de escucharte así que me voy" – Le dijo caminando hacia la salida  
  
"Has lo quieras, pero la tendré hasta que tu también cumplas" – Y solo desapareció  
  
"Eso lo veremos" – Pensó Hao, mostrando una sonrisa maligna en sus labios y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, ese chantaje ya no le iba a funcionar – "Mañana es el día"  
  
------Continuara------  
  
Hola a todos, en el anterior capitulo no dije nada porque me olvidé -_-U que tal cabeza, pero de todas maneras se hubieran aburrido XD, bueno eso es lo de menos, solo decirles que es mi primer fic que hago de shaman king, se suponía que iba a ser el segundo pero parece que hubo un cambio de planes..... Es una historia larga de contar.....  
  
Solo me cabe decirles que dejen Reviews para saber como voy, si seguirlo o no, y a esas personas que me han escrito solo decirles gracias.... Bye... nos vemos en el otro capitulo  
  
Mata ne!!!! 


	3. Problemas en el Cielo

[NA: "Pensamientos", "Lo que hablan"]   
  
**Capitulo III: Problemas en el cielo**  
  
. . . .  
  
"Vamos Tamao apresúrate"  
  
"Espere señorita Pilika no vaya tan rápido" – Decía la chica pelirosada al volar lo más rápido que le daban sus alas, pero no era lo suficiente como para alcanzar a la joven  
  
"¡Tamao sino te apuras te dejaré!" – Gritó Pilika en pleno vuelo – "Lo que me faltaba, ya la perdí de vista" – Se dijo al voltear y no ver a Tamao  
  
"Por aqu  
  
"Que sucede" – Volteaba a varios lados Pilika al escuchar como si alguien la llamara  
  
"Te atrapé" – Sorprendió Tamao colgándose de ella – "Parece que el viejo truco funcionó ...... ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Tamao al ver a Pilika algo distraída  
  
"Nada, solo......"  
  
"Estas algo rara amiga, te veo como perdida"  
  
"Nada Tamao, no es algo como para preocuparse " – Trató de mostrar una sonrisa la joven, no quería preocupar a su amiga  
  
"Bueno si tu lo dices lo creeré, pero de todas maneras te recomiendo que no muestres mucho esa actitud, porque los demás se darán cuenta"  
  
"No se a que te refieres"  
  
"Solo te lo digo, no dejaras que tu padre se de cuenta que no estas identificada con este mundo"  
  
"Es que es tan difícil" – Dijo Pilika al ir descendiendo al bello campo  
  
"Lo se pero debes tratar" – Le decía mientras bajaba junto con ella y posarse en ese inmenso campo  
  
Y vieron como una tercera persona se acercaba a ellas  
  
"Hola chicas"  
  
"Joven Lizert que bueno de verlo " – Saludo muy cordialmente Tamao  
  
"Hola Lizert ¿como has estado?" – Dijo la Peliazul  
  
"En este lugar siempre se está bien ¿no?" – Les dijo en pose de broma  
  
"º Si tienes razón"  
  
"Bueno los dejo chicos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" – Se despidió Tamao  
  
"Esta bien, espero que me cuentes lo que veas" – Pidió Pilika de la mejor manera  
  
"Si claro, adiós" – Y salió caminando de ahí Tamao  
  
"Adiós" – Se despidieron al unísono los dos que quedaban  
  
"Que tanto parloteaban ustedes dos"  
  
"Nada interesante"  
  
"¿Todavía tienes esa curiosidad?" – Preguntó de la nada Lizert  
  
"Si Lizert, pero se que tengo que evitarlo" – Dijo la peliazul  
  
"No te pongas así, por lo menos haces tu mejor esfuerzo "  
  
"Si bueno, creo que si"  
  
"Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?"  
  
"Claro con mucho gusto"  
  
Y los dos ángeles salieron caminando de ah  
  
"Ese maldito mal nacido se la lleva" – Se dijo cierto personaje que estaba escondido por el bosque más cercano a la bella joven – "Contando que este paisaje me da nauseas, quien diría que el señor Hao estaría de nuevo por estos lugares" – Y sin decir más desapareció del lugar  
  
===========================================  
  
Los dos ángeles han estando bastante tiempo platicando y caminando por los campos llenos de flores  
  
"¿Crees que ya debamos volver?" – Preguntó Lizert  
  
"Yo todavía quiero quedarme, si quieres tu regresa, mi padre no se molestará si me demoro un poco, pero contigo si" – Respondió Pilika sentada junto a la rivera del pequeño río de aguas cristalinas, con unos peces de colores  
  
"¿Estarás bien?"  
  
"¿No que en este mundo siempre se está bien?"  
  
"Si jejeje, pero contigo nunca se sabe, entonces será mejor que me valla, dentro de poco comenzará mi turno"  
  
"Sabes que es lo que pasa por allá, nadie me quiere decir nada de lo que sucede" – preguntó Pilika con algo de duda  
  
"Creo que es mejor as  
  
"Tu también estas de su lado, de que yo no me entere de nada"  
  
"No es eso solo que....... lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir"  
  
"No discúlpame a mi, creo que no hay nada que explicar"  
  
"En verdad lo lamento por no decirte nada...."  
  
"No, mejor olvidémoslo, es que me estoy comportando extraña últimamente"  
  
"Entonces será mejor que te deje sola, para que puedas pensar más tranquila" – Dijo Lizert parándose ya listo para salir de all  
  
"Gracias por comprenderme Lizert, eres un gran amigo"  
  
"De nada , ahora será mejor que me valla, adiós"  
  
"Nos vemos "  
  
El chico de pelo verde se alejó del lugar rápidamente  
  
"Sola otra vez" – Suspiró Pilika al ver como Lizert se iba apurado para no llegar tarde a su turno  
  
"Hola linda ¿como estás?" – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, a lo que se paró y volte  
  
"Buenas estoy muy bien, pero ¿quien es usted?"  
  
"Soy nuevo por acá, me enviaron a este lugar porque cambie de turno con otro arcángel"  
  
"Entiendo, ¿pero que hace un arcángel por estos lugares?"  
  
"Solo dando un par de vueltas por el lugar"  
  
"¿Se ha perdido?"  
  
"No, se el camino, pero solo quería hablar contigo un momento"  
  
"¿Así? ¿De que... se trata?"  
  
"Primero déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Hao... Hao Asakura"  
  
"Mucho... gusto, mi nombre... es Pilika..." – Respondió nerviosa la joven, ese hombre le daba una sensación muy extraña, no estaba muy segura de lo que su presencia irradiaba  
  
"Eres muy bonita para ser tan solo un ángel" – Dijo Hao caminando hacia ella y cogiendo su barbilla  
  
"Gra...gracias" – Respondió nerviosa y alo sonrojada la muchacha  
  
"Mis sospechas eran ciertas" – pensó Hao viendo como la chica se sonrojaba por su acercamiento  
  
"Que... quería hablar... conmigo"  
  
"No te pongas nerviosa querida, no te haré nada malo" – Decía Hao cambiando la expresión de su rostro tranquilo por una amenazadora, la que hizo a la chica asustarse un poco y retroceder unos pasos, pero ya no podía porque el río se encontraba detrás de ella – "Tal vez solo un poco" – Dijo al alzar su mano contra ella  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Solo se escuchó el grito ahogado de Pilika al estar en las manos de ese hombre que la había sujetado del cuello  
  
===========================================  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡HAY UNA EMERGENCIA!!!!!" – Se escuchó a unos de los arcángeles que entraba por la puerta principal de palacio  
  
"¿Que ha pasado?" – Preguntó el Dios Ryu al ver como ese arcángel que estaba a sus órdenes estaba muy mal herido, sus alas negras casi estaban destruidas  
  
"HA ESCA...PADO" – Fue el último grito que dio el arcángel ya que había caído al suelo  
  
"Ayúdenlo ahora" – Mandó Ryu a los demás ángeles presentes para que lo ayudaran a levantarse  
  
"Si señor" – Respondieron los ángeles, al momento de atender al arcángel, solo necesitaba descansar  
  
"Señor, acabo de enterarme"  
  
"Ángel Lizert que es lo que ha sucedido, que era lo que el arcángel Jadu quiso decirme"  
  
"Me informaron que los arcángeles que estaban custodiando la entrada al infierno fueron atacados por muchos demonios, señor"  
  
"¡¡QUE!! esto no puede estar sucediendo" – Dijo empuñando muy fuertemente su cetro  
  
"Además su líder ha salido"  
  
"¡¡QUE!!, muy bien ve de inmediato a avisar a los demás de inmediato, manden a los arcángeles a colaborar con esto" – mandó el dios – "Nos enfrentaremos a ellos"  
  
"Si señor enseguida avisaré a los demás" – Se dispuso a salir Lizert con una reverencia  
  
"No, espera Lizert" – Dijo de nueva cuenta Ryu  
  
"Si señor dígame"  
  
"Solo diles a los arcángeles que se encarguen de bloquear la salida a los demonios"  
  
"Si, enseguida" – Salió Lizert  
  
"No podemos, nosotros no podemos hacer la guerra, no somos para eso, solo para defendernos y utilizar el amor como nuestra única arma" – Pensó el Dios ya más calmado  
  
"Señor me llamaba"  
  
"Si Tamao, ¿has visto a Pilika?" – Preguntó Ryu, el lo sabía todo pero nunca donde se encontraba su hija  
  
"Hace bastante tiempo que ya no la veo, tenía que hacer mis labores"  
  
"Otra ves no" – Se dijo el mismo ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos  
  
"¿Que sucede señor?" – Preguntó algo preocupada, no era común al ver a su Dios  
  
"¿Donde la dejaste?" – Cuestionó con una voz seria  
  
"En el campo de la parte este con el joven Lizert, de ahí yo me fui"  
  
"Si gracias, puedes retirarte Tamao"  
  
"Si señor con permiso" – La chica salió del lugar  
  
"¿Adonde se dirige?" – Preguntó uno de los ángeles que estaban cerca de él, viendo como el Dios se paraba de su lugar  
  
"Mi hija esta en peligro" – En ese momento desapareció, dejando a todos sorprendidos  
  
===========================================  
  
"No es necesario que grites, nadie te escuchar  
  
"Su...el...te...me" – Pedía Pilika siendo prácticamente estrangulada por Hao, tenía un miedo increíblemente grande  
  
"No tan rápido linda, esto es muy poco comparado con lo queme hizo tu 'padre''" – Dijo apretando su mano más fuerte  
  
"NO...bas....ta...por...fa....vor" – Imploraba Pilika, la mano que la ahorcaba era demasiado fuerte para ella, sentía como el aire ya no circulaba, unas lágrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos azules  
  
"Vamos, no es momento para llorar, piensa que si me deshago de ti, ya no estarás ni este mundo ni el otro, no te parece una noticia confortante JAJAJAJAJAJA"  
  
La chica ya casi estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, ya no tenía aire, ese hombre la había engañado y ahora estaba en sus manos y no podía escapar  
  
"Pero no desesperes, por ahora no acabaré contigo" – Dijo aflojando su mano y soltándola, arrojándola al suelo  
  
La chica solo respiraba agitadamente, ese hombre le había dado un gran susto, pero todavía sentía un miedo incomprensible  
  
"Que tonto soy, tu no eres de este mundo" – Dijo acercándose de nueva cuenta a ella  
  
"¿Que... esta diciendo?" – Pudo articular la joven ya sintiendo como el aire invadía completamente sus pulmones  
  
"Que por tu manera de comportarte no mereces estar aquí, se podría decir que eres igual que yo, claro que yo me fui a un lugar diferente, al dulce y caliente infierno, es un buen lugar si quieres quemarte un poco, claro que a ti no te gustaría, a ti te gustaría un mundo que según tu es mejor que este"  
  
"No se de que me habla" – Dijo tratando de sostenerse en pie  
  
"La tierra, eso era lo que querías ¿no?, ese era tu deseo, muy bien pequeña ya que no quiero que me molestes, y que quites de este mundo su equilibrio, te mandaré donde en verdad perteneces, a una parte de mis dominios" – Señaló a Pilika con la mano entre abierta – "Pero claro, ahí no te hará falta 'eso'" – Dijo al cerrar su puño y hacer que las alas blancas de Pilika se evaporaran poco a poco hasta desaparecer  
  
"¡¡¡ALTO QUE HACES!!!" – Gritaba Pilika al ver como después un fuerte viento se levantaba alrededor de ella  
  
De la nada frente a Hao su mayor enemigo se había presentado  
  
"Deja a mi hija"  
  
"O miren a quien tenemos aquí" – Dijo Hao deteniendo unos minutos lo que estaba haciendo, calcándose al lado de Pilika  
  
"Deja a mi hija y ve directo al infierno Hao, de donde vienes"  
  
"¿Así? a mi nadie me mandonea, solo que no me gusta ver como tienes a 'tu hija' como una prisionera"  
  
"¡¡PAPA NO LO HAGAS!!" – Gritaba Pilika tratando de salir de donde se encontraba, estaba desesperada, quería escapar pero por más que lo trataba no podía, el poder de ese hombre era muy fuerte  
  
"Lárgate de aquí Hao vete al infierno de donde perteneces y déjanos en paz" – Dios no podía hacer nada, sabía que él no se podía enfrentar a Hao personalmente  
  
"Esta bien me iré pero primero....." – Dijo esto haciendo desaparecer completamente a Pilika  
  
Ahora nada quedaba, la joven había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, solo alguna que otra pluma de lo que alguna vez fueron sus hermosas alas blancas ya no estaba, solo en el campo estaban dos seres 'omnipotentes', uno perteneciente al temible infierno y uno al pacífico cielo, aunque este cielo ya de una forma errada a lo que debería ser  
  
"NOS VEREMOS 'MI QUERIDO SEÑOR', PRONTO ME APODERARE DE ESTE MUNDO Y NADA NI NADIE LO IMPEDIRA JAJAJJAJAJAJA"  
  
Solo se escuchaba el gran eco de la voz de Hao Asakura que resonaba en todo el vasto cielo  
  
"Solo nos queda una esperanza, Pilika tienes que volver" – Pensó el Dios desapareciendo del lugar en que se encontraba – "Eres nuestra única esperanza, encuentra en la tierra lo que no encontraste aqu  
  
------Continuara------  
  
Notas de Autora: Hola a todos y esto fue otro capitulo de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encantó - disfruto mucho haciendo esto.... (Recordemos que es un fic, no estoy en contra de la religión o algo así)  
  
Un AVISO de reviews, parase que ha habido unos problemas porque se supone que he debido recibir dos últimos reviews pero estos no están, ni en mi correo ni aquí, así que no los pude leer, pero solo tengo estos... Voy con algunos reviews...  
  
**Skura:** Que bueno que te gusto el fic, en verdad que no me había dado cuenta de lo que me dijiste pero bueno, esas son las coincidencias de este mundo, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso... esperemos el otro capítulo o  
  
**Hikari Asakura:** En el otro capitulo ya lo va a ver espero que no me demore mucho en subirlo ya que no tengo tiempo casi para nada... gracias  
  
**ei-chan:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que te guste el capítulo  
  
A los que leen este fic muchas gracias y dejen rewiews ¡onegai!, así me dan mas ganas de continuar y que mis ideas no se vallan al tacho: Tigresa(raya abajo)saiya(arroba)hotmail.com :P mi correo si es que quieren comunicarse conmigo por el msn, lo que esta en parentecis se supne que son simbolos, no que le que pasa al ff.net)  
MATA NE!!!! 


	4. El verdadero mundo

**Capitulo IV: El verdadero mundo**

"Hola muchachos" – Se acercó un joven de cabellos castaños a su grupo de amigos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones sueltos, una camisa media abierta

"¡Hola Yoh!" – Respondieron los demás que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa dentro de un local de comida

"Tarde como siempre" – Reprochó la muchacha rubia seriamente, vestía un simple vestido negro

"Lo siento Anna, es que me demoré haciendo la limpieza"

"Cuando te llamé en la mañana me dijiste lo mismo" – Dijo el chico de cabello morado con su peinado en forma de pico, de inconfundibles ojos dorados, vestido con una típica ropa china

"¿Así?, es que no medí el tiempo muy bien jijiji" - Dijo con un gesto, colocando su mano detrás de la nuca

"Eres muy lento, así no habrá novia quien te aguante" – Intervino el muchacho de cabello azul, vestía unos pescadores y un polo azul

"Que yo sepa Hoto-Hoto tu tampoco tienes una" – Le dijo Anna haciendo molestar al chico

"Ese no es el tema ahora ¬¬"

"Mejor pidamos algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre" – Empezaron a sonar las tripas de Yoh

Todos: Gota general y silencio

"Será lo mejor antes que 'eso' empiece a sonar más fuerte" – Dijo Len al llamar a la mesera y ordenar

"Ah Hoto me olvidaba, aquí te traigo el libro que me prestaste hace unos días" – Yoh sacó de su 'pequeña' mochila un libro de pasta blanca

"¡Oye mi nombre es Horo-Horo!" – Recibió el libro y lo puso a un lado de su asiento

"¿Que libro le prestaste Horo?" – Preguntó Anna con curiosidad

"De Mitología, es muy interesante, aunque no lo venden por ac

"El que más me gusto fue eso sobre las hadas y los ángeles, está muy bueno" – Dijo Yoh al recordar las historias que leyó en ese libro

"Mmmm.... No recuerdo haber leído sobre eso"

"Viniendo de ti de seguro solo le diste una ojeada y por eso no te acuerdas" – intervino Len que acaba de pedir la comida

"Claro que lo he leído todo..." – Se detuvo a pensar un poco, como dudando – "Si, si lo he leído todo"

Todos: Gota general

"Y donde conseguiste ese libro, para que digas que no lo venden por acá" – Preguntó Anna

"Es que mi padre me lo envió exclusivamente desde los Estados Unidos, de seguro le costo mucho, por eso lo cuido como si fuera oro" – Dijo abrazando su libro

"Estoy seguro que esos libros los encuentro en mi país y más baratos" – Alardeó Len

"Que listo es señorito" – Apareció de la nada el espíritu de Tao junto a él

"¡LEN TAO NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" – Se escuchó el grito sorpresivo de Anna en el lugar

Toda gente que estaba en el recinto se quedó en silencio y paralizadas viendo la actitud de 'esa rubia loca'

"¿¡Y USTEDES QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO!?" – Gritó Anna a los demás curiosos, los cuales solo se dispusieron a seguir con lo que hacían

"Anita porque mejor no te calmas n.nU" – Dijo Yoh controlando a la muchacha

"¬¬ No me llames Anita..... además la culpa la tiene ese tarado de Len, que sacó su espíritu de la nada"

"Bazón te llamaré cuando te necesite ¬¬" – Ordenó a su espíritu

"Esta bien señorito V.V" – Y desapareci

"No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo solo por eso" – Le dijo Horo-Horo

"Que quieres si todavía no me acostumbro, tonto"

"De todas maneras eres una chica escandalosa"

"Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando no tengas a nadie a quien copiar en los exámenes ¬¬"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"Claro si, en ese momento no dirás que soy una escandalosa, cuando eres tu el que molesta cuando tenemos práctica"

"Claro que no.... por eso tengo a Yoh para que me sople en los exámenes"

"Oye Hoto a mi no me metas en tus asuntos" – Refutó Yoh

"Bueno entonces tengo a Len para que me ayude"

"Tampoco cuentes conmigo" – Le dijo Len

Silencio

"I.I ¿Me vas ayudar no Anita?" – Preguntó Horo-Horo al abrazar el brazo de Ana, mientras un par de cascaditas caían por sus ojos

"No Hoto y más vale que me sueltes ¬¬"

"Por favor eres la única que me ayuda"

"Ya te dije que no"

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor......"

"Ya cállate"

"Por favor... di que me ayudarás ;;"

"¬¬ Está bien, pero déjame en paz"

"o Gracias Anita, gracias, gracias, gracias..."

"¬¬ Pero cállate antes que me arrepienta"

"Esta bien ya me call

"Horo-Horo estás seguro que eres de la preparatoria o en un jardín de niños" – Preguntó Len al ver a 'su amigo' en esas escenas

"Tu no te metas, es que uno hace cualquier cosa por conseguir algo jajajajajajaj"

"¬¬ ¿Dijiste algo Hoto?" – Dijo Anna enviándole una mirada de 'te callas o te mato'

"-.- Si ya me callo"

"Y tu Len avisa antes de que aparezca tu comandante barato"

"Si claro, pero ya deberías irte acostumbrando"

"Si Anna, no los podemos dejar que se queden sin diversión jijiji"

"Esta bien, pero avisen primero"

"Ya llegó nuestra comida, tengo muchas hambre que me comería una vaca -"

"Cuidado con lo que hablas Horo y después quien cura tus mordidas" – Dijo Len al escuchar lo que decía su amigo

"Estas insinuando que estoy gordo ¬¬"

"Tómalo como quieras"

"Bueno chicos quiero alimentarme bien, así que llevemos la fiesta en paz" – Pidió Yoh viendo la comida que ya estaba en la mesa

"¿¡Que!? ¿!Otra ves comida china!?" – Dijo Horo-Horo al ver su plato

"La comida es muy buena, así que calla y mete eso a tu boca" – Dijo Anna al agarrar los palillos y meterle un buen trozo de carne en la boca de Horo-Horo

"Jajajajajajajaj" – Todos empezaron a reír viendo la cara de Hoto cambiando de todos los colores

"¡¡Acaso me quieres matar!!" – Por fin dijo Horo-Horo al poder tragar la comida que tenía metida en la boca

"No ves que me preocupo por ti al verte bien alimentado" – Le dijo de una forma muy sarcástica la muchacha

"¬.¬" – Horo-Horo solo la miraba y comía en silencio, ya no quería mas bromas que afectaran su 'integridad fisiológica'

"Oye Horo ya que tu has leído ese libro, ¿crees que los ángeles existen?" – Preguntó Yoh después de un largo silencio

"No se, nunca he visto uno XD"

"Que pasa Yoh, sigues en la época de que le preguntabas a tu papá si existía 'santa claus'" – Le preguntó Len

"¬¬ Claro que no, solo es curiosidad" – Se defendió el aludido

"Oye no te metas con mi tío 'Santa Claus' que lo quiero mucho XD" – Bromeó Hoto, saludando a unas chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa del frente arrancándole varias risitas

"Si existen los espíritus porque no pueden existir los ángeles" – Intervino Anna

"No creo que haya alguno que se deje ver, hemos visto infinidad de espíritus pero ningún ángel" – Dijo Yoh

"Si existieran, ellos no estarían acá pues tonto" – Le dijo Len

"Para que querrían estar aquí en este mundo, de seguro deben estar disfrutando del tono (fiesta) allí en el cielo XD" – Seguía diciendo incoherencias Horo-Horo

"Se supone que son seres divinos para estar en este mundo" – Comentó Len

"Yo Leí que ellos tenían una jerarquía o algo por el estilo, algo como serafines, querubines, tronos, dominaciones, potestades, virtudes, principados, arcángeles y ángeles" – Dijo Anna muy sabiamente

"Si existe vida después de la muerte, tal vez cuando muramos logremos ver alguno por ahí, claro si no nos volvemos fantasma, o nos vallamos al infierno" – Decía Yoh inocentemente

"Primero hacemos caer a San Pedro y le robamos la llave de la puerta del cielo, a ver si nos encontramos unas angelitas que estén bien buenitas XD"

Silencio

"Chicos será mejor que nos vallamos, creo que le echaron algo a esta comida" – Comentó Anna al escuchar la sarta de incoherencias que decía Hoto

"No te preocupes Anita, el ya vino con falla de fábrica jijiji"

"Así es cierto lo había olvidado"

Risas corrieron en la mesa

"Oigan que se traen contra mí, yo no les hago nada" – Se defendió Horo-Horo

"Olvídalo Hoto y apúrate que ya nos vamos, nosotros ya terminamos" – Le dijo Len

"¬¬ Y se supone que era yo el que se quería comer una vaca"

"Si ves como esas chicas se ríen de las cosas que dices como no te vas a demorar" – Le dijo Anna

"Es que no ves, son muy bonitas XD"

"Si se estaban riendo, quiere decir que son unas descerebradas"

"Debes estar celosa porque son más bonitas que tu y...."

No pudo terminar ya que recibió un zape de parte de Anna

"La verdad duele" – Se escuchó a Len murmurar, siguiendo el juego

Un zape para Len

"¿Oye por que hiciste eso?" – Se defendió éste colocando su mano en el golpe, si que le había dolido

"Vamos Anita no te enfades"

Un zape para Yoh

"Pero si yo no hice nada"

"Eso es para que no me sigas diciendo 'Anita'"

"Con esas manos Anna serías una gran boxeadora" – Comentó Horo-Horo terminando la última ración de comida y sobándose todavía el lugar del golpe

"Claro si tu quieres ser la bolsa de arena, yo no me opongo"

"Esta bien, yo paso -.-U"

"Bueno chicos mejor nos vamos, no quisiera mañana reprobar un curso y quedarme toda la vida en la preparatoria" – Dijo Len parándose del lugar

"¡Ay, es cierto mañana tenemos examen!" – Recordó Horo-Horo

"Por que crees que estamos reunidos aquí" – Preguntó Anna

"No se, a mi me dijeron que viniera para acá y aquí me tienen"

"¿Yoh no le dijiste nada?" – Le preguntó al chico castaño mirándolo

"Es cierto me olvidé de decirle a Horo que íbamos a reunirnos para estudiar, lo siento jijiji" – Dijo colocando su mano en la nuca – "Cualquiera puede olvidarse de las cosas"

"Tenía que ser Yoh Asakura, si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuello la olvidarías" – Comentó Len pidiendo la cuenta

"¿Entonces vamos a estudiar?" – Cuestionó Horo-Horo

"Si, Len ofreció su 'modesta casa' para poder estudiar ya que sus padres salieron a un viaje de negocios" – Explicó Anna

"Y nos quedaremos a dormir en su casa si es que no terminamos de estudiar temprano jijiji"

"Ah entiendo ¡¡Y porque no me avisaste Yoh!! ¡¡no tengo nada listo!!"

"Lo siento me olvidé -.-"

"No te preocupes pasaremos por tu casa, con tal que no te demores" – Dijo Len ya teniendo la cuenta pagada

"Muy bien entonces vallamos de una ves, que me muero por ver otra ves tu casita"

"No te vallas a acostumbrar, solo es por estos días que tenemos exámenes" – Le dijo Len al levantarse de su asiento

"Además que necesitas ayuda en los cursos, sino reprobarás" – Dice Yoh levantándose y cogiendo su mochila

";-; Gracias amigos son tan bueno conmigo" – Dramatiza Horo-Horo con lagrimitas en sus ojos

"Bueno chicos donde dormirá Hoto, pienso que junto a la puerta sería buen sitio" – Empieza a caminar Anna hacia la salida del lugar

"Creo que al perro le vendría bien compañía" – Sigue Len el juego también yendo a la salida

"No Len pobre perrito, le podría dar distemper" – Dijo Yoh siguiendo a Anna

"Si tienes razón, pero le podría servir como juguete"

Risas se escuchaban en el lugar

"Tenía que ser tan bello para ser verdad -.-" – Se dijo Horo-Horo cubierto por un aura azul

"¿Hoto vas a venir o no?" – Le gritó Yoh desde la puerta

"Era broma hombre, así que apresúrate que te dejaremos" – Gritó también Anna

"Si ya voy, ya voy" – Dijo saliendo del lugar junto a sus amigos

Después de dirigirse al apartamento de Horo-Horo para que pueda sacar las cosas que necesitaba, Len Tao aprovechó el tiempo para llamar por celular a su casa, y que le mandaran una limosina para recogerlo y es donde estaban ahora

"Valla Len esto si que es vida" – Dijo Horo-Horo sentado muy cómodamente en el asiento disfrutando del viaje

"Solo es una pequeñez" – Dijo Len bebiendo un poco de coca-cola que tenía en el auto

"O.o A esto le llamas pequeñez, yo he tenido uno de estos carros pero solo de juguete cuando era niño" – Decía Horo sintiéndose como en las nubes

"Una mujer como yo necesita uno de estos autos" – Dijo la muchacha actuando como toda una estrella de cine

"Necesitas, pero lo que te mereces es una carcocha (auto viejo) no más" – Murmuró Horo-Horo, pero para el oído de Anna fue claramente dicho

Un zape gratis para Hoto de parte de Anna

"Oye deja de pegarme de la nada" – Dijo Horo-Horo colocando la mano en su cabeza

"Y tu métete tus comentarios por el..."

Silencio

"-.- Nada mejor olvida lo que dije" – No terminó de decir Anna – "Y no comiences que vas a terminar muy mal"

"Esta bien no diré nada más"

"Ya falta poco para que lleguemos" – Trató de cambiar el tema Yoh

"Ya quiero ver la casa, ¿has comprado algo nuevo Len? -" – Preguntó Horo-Horo con curiosidad

"Así, creo que una laptop, una TV, Cd's originales de música y..."

"¿Y?" – Todos escuchando atentamente lo que decía Len

"Así, me regalaron un deportivo ultimo modelo"

Todos: -

"¡¡¡Hey amigo!!! ¿cuando la estrenamos? -" – Preguntaron los tres al unísono, ya imaginando estando en ese auto

"Que yo sepa no dije que los llevaría"

Los tres sobrantes: ;-;

"Aunque todavía está por verse"

Los tres sobrantes: -

"Bueno ya llegamos" – Les dijo Len al ver como la limosina ingresaba por la puerta principal de la mansión

Horo-Horo, Anna e Yoh ya se habían instalado en las habitaciones de huéspedes y ahora estaban junto a Len en su estudio principal con muchos libros a sus alrededores, resolviendo muchos problemas de los cursos que les tocaba examen, y claro ayudándose mutuamente para poder entender mejor las cosas

Así se quedaron por bastante tiempo, contando que habían ido al restaurante de comida china para almorzar a eso de las 2 de la tarde y ahora ya eran las 9 de la noche, las horas se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con tanto curso que tenían que meterle a sus pobres neuronas, que ya deben estar molidas de tanto estudiar, pero no se podía hacer nada así era la vida de un estudiante.

"¡¡Buenas moches a todos!!" – Hizo su ingreso una chica de cabello verde, con un elegante vestido chino

"¡¡Hola!!" – Saludaron todos alzando la mano como gesto, no dándose cuenta de quien era ya que estaban concentrados en lo que hacían

"¡¡Oye eso no es así!!"

"¡¡Tu que sabes de eso cabeza hueca!!"

"¡¡Tu eres el que no sabe nada picudo!!"

"Ya cállense los dos, la que tiene la razón soy yo y se acab

Escuchaba la chica que había entrado hace unos momentos con una gota muy grande viendo como los chicos discutían como unos críos

"Muchachos porque no se salen aunque sea a tomar un poco de aire, así no van a poder estudiar tranquilos"

"¡¡Jun!! ¿En que momento llegaste?" – Preguntó Len, no dándose cuenta en que momento llegó su hermana

"Pero si acabo de llegar -.-U"

"Como esta señorita Jun XD" – Horo-Horo entró en escena cogiendo las manos de Jun – "No sabe el gusto que me da de verla, como siempre tan bonita XD"

Todos: ¬¬U

"Será mejor que me lleve a este antes de que empiece a decir tonterías" – Dijo Anna llevándose a Horo de las orejas

"Señorita Jun no vino con su novio" – Preguntó Yoh al no verlo

"Está igual que ustedes, tuvo que irse rápido porque tenía que estudiar, me dejo en la puerta de la casa"

"No tiene porque tomarse tantas molestias, bastaba con que llevaras tu auto" – Dijo Len cruzándose de brazos

"Vamos Len no seas celoso con tu hermana" – Le dijo Yoh al ver algo de molestia en la cara de su amigo

"Yo no estoy celoso de nadie, tu no sabes nada" - ¬¬

"Esta bien, lo que digas jijiji"

"Bueno muchachos me retiro estoy muy cansada, gusto en saludarlos, nos veremos mañana"

"Adiós Jun" – Se despidieron todos

"T.T Ya se fue la linda Jun"

"Cállate Hoto antes que te golpee" – Amenazó Len

"Yo solo digo lo evidente"

"Chicos por que no damos una vuelta aunque sea, para despejar más la mente" – Comentó Yoh al grupo

"Claro yo quiero ver la 'pequeña' casa" – Dijo Horo caminando hacia la puerta

Así que todos salieron de la casa a caminar un rato hacia los jardines que había fuera de ella

"Anna no te asustarías que los espíritus salgan por aquí" – Le preguntó Yoh a la chica para que no haga un espectáculo y no despertara a los vecinos

"Si no tengo otra opción"

"Amo Yoh que bueno es verlo" – Se mostró el espíritu del samurai abrazándose a su amo

"kuku ruku" – Se escuchó decir al pequeño espíritu de Horo-Horo que estaba sentado en el hombro de este

"Si solo fue un día Amidamaru" – Le dijo Yoh a su espíritu

"-.- Pero de todas maneras"

"Ay Kolorito no verte un día a causa de esta rubia loca" – Dijo un Horo-Horo muy feliz

"Hoto estas haciendo meritos para que te golpee ¿verdad? ¬¬"

"Yo no dije nada Anna en verdad"

"Más te vale que no digas nada más"

"Oye Len, ¿que es lo que pasa?" – Preguntó Yoh a su amigo que estaba buscando algo con la mirada, ya con su posesión de objetos formada

"Solo sentí una presencia" – Dijo siguiendo buscando ese 'algo' o 'alguien'

"No creo que sea maligno jijiji"

"¿Tu lo sentiste?"

"Sip, hace unos momentos" – Le respondió sorprendiendo al chino, no sabía como alguien tan despistado se pudo dar cuentas antes que él

"¿Que sintieron chicos?" – Preguntó Anna escuchando algo de la conversación pero no sabía que era

"Oigan pero si yo no sentía nada" – Les dijo Horo-Horo

"Tu siempre Hoto" – Se burló Len

"No creo que sea necesario pelear"

"Pero siempre hay que estar prevenidos... nadie pudo haber entrado sin burlar la seguridad de este lugar" – Y empezó a dirigirse en donde pudo sentir la presencia de ese 'alguien'

"¡¡Espera Len!!" – Le gritó Yoh esperando que no cometiera alguna locura, ya que pensó que ese 'alguien' que estaba en ese lugar al momento de aparecer se sintió un pequeño poder espiritual maligno, y después este desapareció, reapareciendo otro muy diferente de descifrar, que ya no era maligno sino todo lo contrario y Len se estaba dejando llevar solo por el destello de poder espiritual maligno

Len había llegado rápidamente donde había sentido inicialmente la presencia

"Sal de donde quieras que estés" – Dijo Len tratando de descifrar la presencia que sentía, era muy difícil de saber que era, así que trató de afinar más sus sentidos

"¿Que es lo que pasa?, ¿estás loco?" – Le dijo Horo-Horo llegando junto a los demás

"¡Cállate!" – Lo calló Len, auque el tampoco sabía porque estaba tan deseoso de saber a quien pertenecía ese poder espiritual tan diferente y que se le hacía difícil descifrar

"No creo que sea para tanto Len, que tal si es solo un espíritu que te está jugando una broma, además dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato" – Le dijo la rubia ya arta del comportamiento de Len

"Aunque en este caso seria al tiburón" – Dijo Horo-Horo

"Ya verás que todo estará bien jijiji"

"¡¡¡Ahí está!!!" – Dijo tomando firmemente su posesión de objetos y dirigirse a velocidad hacia una parte del jardín, donde pudo divisar una sombra que trataba de escapar

En tan solo unos instantes se pudo ver que Len estaba de pie frente a la sombra, que hace unos minutos estaba buscando, con su cuchilla justo en frente del cuello de esta sin moverse

"¡¡¿Oye Len que pasó?!!" – Vinieron corriendo los demás también con su posesión en las manos, Yoh con su espada y Horo-Horo con su snowboard

Todos llegaron junto a Len viendo que apuntaba su cuchilla hacia una persona y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a.....

"¡¡¡¿UNA CHICA?!!!"

**------Continuara------**

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos que están leyendo el fanfic, solo decirles que espero no haberme demorado mucho con el capítulo, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aparte de sentarme en frente de mi computadora todo el día, así que pediría paciencia y que me dejen reviews para saber ya sea sus comentarios, criticas, dudas todo lo que quieran, todo es bienvenido, muchas gracias por dejar reviews y mi correo es

**Ka-chan-n:** Que bueno que te guste, auque ya sabes lo que pienso yo de esto, pero bueno ese no es el caso ahora, ahí te dejo el otro capi para que lo leas, espero que lo leas y que no sea el ultimo review que me envías amiguita, bueno te veo pronto byeeeeeeeee


	5. Lo duro de la realidad

**Capitulo V: Lo duro de la realidad**

Estaba completamente horrorizada, su cuerpo estaba paralizado al casi sentir ese arma frente a su cuello, y a un joven que la sostenía sin titubear, al parecer también estaba con cara de sorpresa...

No sabía si correr, defenderse, solo estaba de pie en ese mismo lugar sin mover un músculo, observando muy fijamente los ojos dorados del muchacho, que en un comienzo le habían provocado un profundo miedo, pero ahora esa misma mirada se había ablandado cuando se dio cuenta a quien había dirigido el arma

"Es muy bonita n.n" – Dijo Horo al romper silencio que se había desatado

Efectivamente la chica que vio Horo solo vestía unas sandalias con cintas hasta las rodillas, una falda con cortadas que dejaban casi al descubierto sus piernas y algo que parecía un top sin mangas con algunos detalles dorados en toda la vestimenta blanca, hacían resaltar la belleza de la muchacha

"Len ya deja de apuntarla con ese arma que la estas asustando ¬¬" – Ordenó Anna, al notar la mirada de la muchacha peliazul, a lo que Len obedeció pero no despegó su mirada de la muchacha

"¿Te encuentras bien? n.n" – Le sonrió Yoh al acercarse

A lo que la chica solo retrocedió con algo de miedo, viendo hacia donde se podría refugiar, estaba nerviosa, no quería que le pasara nada malo

"No te asustes no te haremos nada" – Siguió Yoh al notar el comportamiento de la chica

La joven solo retrocedía más a causa del miedo que sentía, era algo inexplicable, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible

"No tiene porque huir, ya escuchaste que no te haremos nada" – Intervino Anna

"Yo......" – No pudo seguir hablando ya que salió corriendo del lugar, no le gustaba esas personas, no estaba lista para toparse con gente extraña

"¡¡¡Oigan se está yendo O.o!!!" – Se alarmó Horo

"¡¡Sigámosla!!" – Dijo Len al ir tras la muchacha, que corría muy rápido por las extensiones del jardín, al ver a la muchacha salir de ahí, despertó del trance en que estaba

"Claro" – Dijeron los otros dos al disponerse a seguirlos

"¬¬ ¿Yoh?"

"Si Anita n.n" – Volteó hacía la chica cuando se disponía a correr

"No te atrevas a dejarme aquí ¬¬"

"Pero Anna a ti no te gusta las alturas" – Le recordó

"¡¡¡No importa!!!¡¡¡Solo llévame!!! o "

"O.o Esta bien, esta bien no te molestes" – La cargo con algo de miedo entre sus brazos, para salir corriendo – "Anna pesas mucho V.V"

"Cállate y apúrate ¬¬"

"Si que esa chica salta alto O.o" – Dijo Horo al ver como la peliazul había saltado la cerca con mucha facilidad

"Como paras comiendo seguro que no lo puedes hacer" – Dijo al seguir corriendo y estando muy cerca de la cerca ya listo para saltarla

"Claro que no paro comiendo o , solo que me da pereza saltar esa cosa habiendo puertas n.n"

"¬¬"

Ya habían salido de la casa por el atajo de 'saltar la cerca'

La muchacha peliazul solo corría con los ojos cerrados y los abría de vez en cuando para ver si no se interponía algo en su camino, pero solo quería mantenerlos cerrados.

Todo lo que vio quería que fuera un sueño, no podía creer lo que en verdad vio, era algo increíble para ella... Parecía exactamente a lo visto en el pozo junto con su mejor amiga, pero ahora todo eso ya no era solo una imagen en el agua sino que era real, una realidad que ella todavía no asimilaba muy bien, pudo distinguir mucho movimiento pero nada se relacionaba con lo que ella vivió

"¡¡OYE TEN MÁS CUIDADO!!"

Escuchó decir a un hombre que pasaba en un ¿auto? a toda velocidad en frente de ella, cuando trataba de cruzar la ¿carretera?, no era de recordar mucho los nombres que se amiga hubo pronunciado alguna vez en el pasado

Ella solo se asustó y retrocedió algunos pasos, no sabía que hacer, ni a donde ir, se sentía muy confundida en ese mundo que no era el suyo

"_No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que hacer algo... solo recuerdo que ese 'ser' se deshizo de mis alas y me mandó a este lugar... ¡ahora que haré!... Tamao no me contó mucho sobre este mundo... tengo tanto miedo...." – _Así que lo único que hizo fue echarse a correr, cruzando la carretera viendo que no había nadie por ahí, pasó por varias calles desoladas sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía, solo quería apartarse de ese lugar, no quería estar aquí, aunque tantas veces deseó conocerlo, ahora esas ideas se habían desvanecido al chocarse con la realidad, ya que ahora estaba completamente sola

"¿Porque tanta prisa?" – Escuchó una voz, cuando cayó al suelo por el choque con una 'X' persona

"Miren chicos, una linda princesita" – Dijo un hombre que salió entre las sombras

"Ahora las chicas son muy atrevidas al pasar por aquí" – Dijo otro al salir por detrás de la peliazul que se había puesto de pie y se reflejaba en su rostro el miedo por esas personas – "No tienes que tener miedo, no te haremos daño...... bueno no tanto" – Decía al pasar unos de sus dedos por los cabellos de la chica, a lo cual ella se alejó

"Oye yo también quiero mi parte"

"Los demás también queremos"

"Aunque sea un tiempo cada uno jejejeje"

Decían algunos del grupo que se acercaban más a la muchacha

"¡¡¡Yo comenzaré primero!!!¡¡¡Así que piérdanse!!!" – Dijo el que estaba más cerca de la chica y la cogió de los cabellos con fuerza – "Solo tienes que tranquilizarte... esto no dolerá" – Le susurró al oído a la peliazul, ella trató de moverse pero no lograba nada – "Deja de hacerte la difícil" – Le dijo colocándola de espaldas a él, cogerla de la cintura y con la otra mano saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo, el cual lo puso muy cerca de su cuello – "Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si no obedeces lo que te digo" – La seguía amenazando empezando a bajar el cuchillo por su pecho

La chica solo cerró los ojos, estaba muy asustada por lo que estaba pasando, hace unos momentos había escapado de unas personas que según ella la iban a lastimar, pero ahora se encuentra con otras personas peores que aquellos, que de verdad la estaban amenazando y ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para deshacerse de ellos, solo pedía mentalmente que alguien la ayudara, antes que un momento fatídico para ella llegara

"¡¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ella!!" – Se escuchó en el lugar, cuando el hombre que estaba sujetando a la muchacha cayó pesadamente al suelo con una herida muy grave en su brazo en el cual tenía el cuchillo

Ante aquel acto la muchacha solo se alejo de ahí unos pasos muy asustada viendo al hombre en el suelo con sangre manchada en toda su polera, era una escena nunca antes visto por ella

"¡¡Quien diablos se atrevió!!" – Dijo el hombre al sujetar el brazo que le habían herido, y los demás del grupo estaban paralizados al ver la silueta de un chico que sujetaba una cuchilla muy larga

"¡Una basura como tu no merece vivir!" – Se acercó al hombre para acabar con él

"Len que piensas hacer, ya no vale la pena"

"Cállate Hoto, no te metas" – Seguía avanzando al hombre con su cuchilla, en ese momento solo pensaba en desaparecerlo

"¡¡¡Las pagaras chiquillo infeliz!!!" – Dijeron los demás del grupo al arremeter hacia Len y los chicos que habían llegado hace unos momentos

Claro que los maleantes no tenían ninguna oportunidad ya que solo contaban con algunas navajas y no eran enemigos fuertes contra los Shamanes con quienes peleaban, tenían todas las de perder

"Vamos este no es un lugar seguro" – Le dijo Anna a la peliazul que todavía estaba a un lado de los demás, mientras estos peleaban

"Esto no está bien"

"Valla... al fin te dignas a hablar"

"No deben pelear" – Expresaba la muchacha viendo como esas personas se enfrentaban y los maleantes terminaban muy mal, con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos

"Los chicos terminan en unos momentos, se que no es un lindo espectáculo pero lo hacen por protegernos"

"¡¡Eso no esta bien!!"

"¡¡OYE ESPERA!!" – Le gritó Anna al ver a la chica correr hacia el 'campo de batalla', así que tuvo que seguirla

"No eran oponentes fuertes jijiji"

"Vieron como acabé con ellos n.n" – Dijo Horo – "No hay otro mejor que yo"

"Ya hemos acabado con todas estas basuras, solo queda una" – Dijo Len al voltear a ver al único que no se había movido de su lugar, y era justamente el hombre a quien había herido inicialmente

"¡¡Que haces!!, por favor ten piedad de mi" – Suplicó el hombre viendo como ese chiquillo se acercaba de nueva cuenta con su larga cuchilla, después de acabar con todos sus camaradas

"Prepárate ya que terminarás peor que tus amigos"

"No por favor no me haga daño" – Pedía el muy cobarde al hacerse en sus pantalones, muy asustado

"Eso no te servirá de nada" – Dijo al estar listo para terminarlo

"¡¡Ya basta!!"

Len se detuvo al ver a la muchacha peliazul de nuevo frente a él, mirando hacía abajo y con los brazos extendidos hacia los costados, cubriendo al hombre que estaba en su suelo

"Es suficiente" – Dijo al alzar la mirada y mostrar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y que resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas – "No lo hagas, hay muchas personas que sufren por la violencia, no alarguemos más esta cadena... por favor" – Pidió la chica con palabras que denotaban una gran tristeza

El chico se quedó quieto al escuchar esto y lo único que hizo fue detener su avance y bajar su arma muy sumido en las palabras que había pronunciado la muchacha

"Bueno ya que me perdonas adiosito" – Salió corriendo al hombre, no lo había hecho antes ya que se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como esos chiquillos habían acabado con sus hombres con una agilidad impresionante

"Muchas gracias" – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"No tienes que agradecer nada" – Dijo Len al voltearse e irse caminando

"No le hagas caso, por primera ves parece antisocial, pero después te darás cuenta que no lo es" – Le dijo Horo al acercarse – "Déjame presentarme mi nombre es Horo Horo n.n" – le estiró la mano a la chica

"Mi... nombre es Pilika" – Dijo la muchacha al coger su mano, pensó que debería ser como una especie de saludo

"Ya Hoto no te pases de listo ¬¬" – Lo miró Anna

"Solo quería ser su amigo"

"Aja claro ¬¬"

"Bueno Pilika esta chica antipática que ves aquí es Anna" – Dijo Horo

"Que te pasa Hoto más respeto, deja de decir tonterías antes que te patee el trasero"

"Chicos no creen que este no es un buen lugar para discutir n.n"

"Y ese con cara de drogado que ves ahí es Yoh" – Le dijo Horo

"Porque siempre me tienen que decir eso ;-;"

"Por que es cierto... bueno como tu lo dijiste este no es un buen lugar para hablar será mejor que vallamos a la casa de Len para conversar mejor n.n" – Dijo Horo al avanzar

"Claro si es que la chica esta, nos tiene la suficiente confianza ¬¬" – Dijo Anna al ver a la muchacha – "Además que entró a la casa sin permiso alguno"

"No es mala Anita, quien sabe si unos delincuentes la habrán estado siguiendo"

"Pero que me dices del salto que dio en la cerca O.o" – Dijo Horo al acordarse como salió corriendo de ahí

"Bueno no lo se jijiji, pero ella no quería hacer nada malo"

"En verdad siento al haber corrido de esa manera, pero no estoy acostumbrada a este lugar" – Hizo una reverencia

"Vamos no tienes que hacer eso jijiji, solo que si quieres nos puedes seguir"

"Me encantaría... pero no puedo" – Hizo una pausa, pensando en algo creíble

"¿Tienes familia en algún lugar?" – Cuestionó Anna al salir caminado del lugar, siendo seguida por los demás

"No... es eso, solo que... no conozco muy bien estos lugares y..."

"Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte puedes venir con nosotros jijiji"

"No es.... una buena idea, en verdad lo siento pero me tengo que ir, no puedo permanecer en este lugar"

"Pero porque, tienes algún lugar donde ir" – Le preguntó Horo

"Aunque no fuera así, no puedo quedarme"

"Eso quiere decir que no tienes, ya niña déjate de hacer de rogar, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... además no tienes otra opción, es buena idea que aceptes nuestra oferta, así por los menos tendrás una buena ropa que ponerte... lo digo porque no eres de aquí y esos atuendos no puedes usar, si quieres sobrevivir en la ciudad"

Pilika solo se miró a ella misma y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, usaba las ropas que utilizaba en el cielo, y este lugar no era ese, además no tenía donde ir, su objetivo era salir de ese mundo, pero no sabía como, todo estaba en su contra por el momento

"Tu decides" – Terminó de decir Anna

"Además que Horo Horo estará a tu servicio n.n"

La chica solo rió ante el comentario del gracioso chico

"Por lo menos alguien se ríe de tus estupideces ¬¬"

"Yo no digo estupideces Anna, solo que no sabes valorar lo que es bueno jajajaja"

"Si claro ¬¬, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, hace mucho frío en estos lugares"

"Bueno... si no les molesta"

"Claro que no, serás bienvenida cuando quieras jijijiji"

"Muchas gracias a todos n.n"

"Falta bastante para llegar a la casa de Len, y no pienso seguir caminando más, además que ya nos hemos alejado demasiado y no me gusta para nada este lugar" – Dijo Anna al ver las calles oscuras de la ciudad

"Por que no nos vamos como venimos, Len también habrá hecho lo mismo ya que no lo vemos por ningún lado" – Dijo Horo

"Bueno debe funcionar" - Dijo Yoh alistándose para correr de nuevo, sabía que tenía que llevar a Anna de nuevo

"Puedes seguir el ritmo ¿Pilika?" – Le preguntó el peliazul amablemente

"No preguntes y solo llévala ¬¬... ya Yoh apúrate, que estoy cansada"

"Esta bien, pero no te enojes V.V"

La pareja de chicos salieron de ahí rápidamente igual como vinieron, se les hacía más fácil ya que era Shamanes y solo tenían que utilizar su posesión de almas para correr más veloz y saltar como no cualquiera lo haría, así que llegarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Por su parte Len Tao ya había llegado a su casa hace algunos momentos, había ido por algo de agua para refrescarse después de la larga maratón que había hecho hoy sin pensarlo, aunque no había hecho mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba acostumbrado a las actividades física

Estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mesa donde estaban estudiando, esperando a que los demás hicieran su aparición. Estaba algo pensativo en las palabras que todavía hacían acto de presencia en su memoria y resonaban en sus oídos, sus palabras habrían sido pocas pero guardaban un gran significado en su interior, podría ser verdad lo que dijo, pero había ocasiones en que había que poner mano dura en las cosas, era él o tú el que sobreviva...... pero si esto era verdad, porque esas palabras lograban captar su atención mas de lo debido... solo recordaba el rostro de la muchacha lleno de tristeza al saber que estaba protegiendo a alguien que no merece la pena

"_Creo que se me están pegando las tontería de Horo" – _Pensó al terminar su bebida y escuchar sonidos fuera de la habitación, más exactamente del jardín, de seguro que eran los chicos, y no dudaba que habrían llegado acompañados de aquella muchacha

"¡¡Ya llegamos!!" – Dijo Horo al bajar a Pilika de sus brazos

"Muchas gracias n.n"

"De nada n))))n" – Dijo algo sonrojado, una chica al fin lo estaba tratando bien

"No te hagas ilusiones Horo ¬¬"

"_Porque siempre esa rubia loca tiene que abrir la boca" – _Pensó Horo, a lo que Anna le dio un zape en la cabeza – "Oye eso porque fue si yo no dije nada"

"¬¬ Así, pues lo pensaste"

"O.o ¿Lees la mente?"

"Eso quiero decir que si lo pensaste ¬¬"

"n.n Ah yo.... este bueno... mejor porque no pasamos... hace mucho frío" – Dijo al escaparse y entran a la casa

"No le prestes atención Pilika, no sabe lo que hace y menos lo que dice ¬¬"

"Bueno, a mi me pareció muy chistoso"

"Suele serlo a veces jijiji"

"Claro si es que te ríes de él y no de lo que dice"

"No me refería a eso"

"Bueno como sea, será mejor que pasemos, hace mucho frío aquí a fuera"

"Creen que sea buena idea, me dijo Horo... que no era su casa, sino del otro chico... que vi"

"Bueno pero Len aceptará que te quedes, es una casa muy grande y sus padres no están, así que hay espacio n.n" – Le dijo Yoh

"Claro... además nos podrás contar como es que llegaste aquí, no creas que lo hemos olvidado ¬¬"

"Bueno...... esta bien" – Dijo sin convencerse todavía, no creía que era apropiado contarles lo que había sucedido, pero ella nunca había mentido, no sabía ni que era esa palabra, pero era la única solución que le dio su cabeza

"Hola, Len no creo que te moleste que traigamos a nuestra nueva amiga" – Le dijo Yoh entrando al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo

"No creo que se nuestra amiga" – Dijo Len mirándolos seriamente

"En verdad siento mucho lo que pasó, pero no me había dado cuenta como había llegado a este lugar" – Se disculpó Pilika apenada – "Y también lamento haberles causado problemas"

"Piensas que te creeremos" – Seguía sin creerle nada a la joven, a la que miraba seriamente

"Yo si le creo ò.ó" – Defendió Horo

"¡¡Pues no la conoces!! no puedes decir que le crees si no sabes quien es, puede ser cualquier persona que busca algo y no necesariamente quiere ser un amigo"

"Len no te enojes, ella no le hizo nada a nadie, además es buena n.n"

"¡Tu tampoco sabes nada!"

"El que hace problema eres solo tu Len" – Intervino Anna molesta – "Ya te dio sus disculpas no se que mas esperas, si hubiera sido cualquiera como tu dices, hubiera dejado que lastimes a ese hombre que la atacó y no se hubiera interpuesto, ¡¡¡¡Además no que tanto hablas si tu fuiste el primero que la protegió!!!!!" – Lo reprendió ya harta de su comportamiento – "¿Ahora dime la aceptarás o no? n.n" – Terminó con una gran sonrisa falseada

Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de la rubia

"Hagan lo que quieran" – Se cruzo de brazos el chino, no tenía nada más que decir, después de escuchar lo que le dijo Anna, debió tener algo de razón sus palabras

"Muy bien, así se comprende mejor la gente" – Dijo Anna – "Bueno Pilika, no te preocupes por nada, ahora que Len esta de acuerdo, ya que es el más difícil, pero te aseguro que terminará comportándose como un buen amigo"

"Muchas gracias en verdad, no es mi intención molestarlos"

"Claro que no, si ya tenemos a Horo porque no a ti jijijiji"

"Claro.... ¡¡¡OYE!!! ¬.¬"

"Primero quiero que me cuentes de donde vienes" – Intervino Anna sentándose en la silla para estar más cómoda e invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo, ya que no se iban a mover de ahí hasta no haber respondido todas las curiosidades sobre esa muchacha

"Yo bueno... soy de..." – La peliazul trataba de recordar algo que su amiga le había mostrado cuando se asomaban en el pozo, para ver que hacían las personas en el mundo terrenal, y buscaba el lugar que más le había gustado para decir aunque sea eso, ya que no se le ocurría nada más – "Un lugar... muy cerca de la costa" – Bueno era un comienzo, era la primera vez que mentía – "No hay muchas personas que viven por ahí, es un sitio muy alejado de las ciudades...." – Esto si que era horrible, se sentía muy mal no decir la verdad – "Vivía sola en ese lugar....." – Claro que el mentir no dejaba de ser un sentir, ya que debía hacerlo

"Bueno eso puede explicar el porque de tu vestimenta" – Intervino Anna – "Pero este no es el lugar apropiado por usarlas"

"Para mi que estas envidiosa ¬¬"

"Cállate Horo, digo que no estamos cerca del mar, sin nadie mirando, sino todo lo contrario" – Dijo una furiosa Anna, Horo ya se estaba pasando de listo – "¿Y tienes a alguien en esta ciudad?" – Preguntó a la muchacha

"La verdad es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar y no conozco a nadie, tan solo no sabía a donde ir, ni como llegué aquí"

"Eso si es un gran problema" – Dijo algo pensativo Yoh – "¿Esperen yo dije eso?"

"No estas ayudando en nada ¬¬... bueno como no tienes donde ir yo te lo puedo solucionar, puedes venir conmigo en mi apartamento hay por lo menos espacio para una persona, ya que no tienes a donde ir... eso depende si aceptas o no"

"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?" – Le dijo como dando una respuesta mas como una pregunta, sabiendo que le diría Anna, se había dado cuenta su comportamiento de ordenas y no de consultar

"¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien!"

"T.T Anna no la transformes por favor"

"Ya me estás haciendo perder la paciencia Horo ¬¬"

"O.o Esta bien me callo"

"Bien ya está decidido n.n" – Dijo Yoh

"Claro que Len ayudará un poco" – Dijo Anna al interceptar la mirada del chino

"Que yo que ¬¬"

"Bueno solo puedo dar mi apartamento, y será como una invitada, pero no tengo vestimenta suficiente para las dos, y quería saber si tu hermana, nos podría ayudar con eso, ya que ella busca personas a quien ayudar"

"Esta bien se lo preguntaré"

"Bueno entonces se convertirá en nuestra nueva amiga n.n" – Dijo Horo muy feliz

"Chicos ya que han arreglado todo, podríamos ir a dormir, si no recuerdan mañana tenemos examen" – Dijo Yoh con cara de sueño

"O.o Es cierto, buenas noches chicos, gusto en conocerlos, será hasta la próxima" – Dijo Horo Dirigiéndose a la habitación que le fue asignada

"Yo también ya me voy tengo sueñito" – Dijo Yoh al levantarse e irse a dormir – "Buenas noches"

"Ven conmigo Pilika, te mostraré una habitación donde puedas descansar" – Le dijo Anna, ella también ya estaba cansada

"Muchas gracias" – Respondió al levantarse para seguirla – "Se que no te caigo muy bien Len, pero de verdad gracias n.n" – Se dirigió al chico con una gran sonrisa, para después caminar hacia donde la guiaba Anna

El chino solo la vio alejarse por las escaleras, parecía que no era una mala persona como él creía, tal vez pueda ser 'buena' como dijo Yoh, pero su presencia seguía siendo diferente para sus sentidos y eso era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, no se comparaba con el poder de algún shaman, así que descartó esa idea.... pero que podría ser... eso lo verías después, estaba cansado como para ponerse a reflexionar, mañana tenia que levantarse temprano, para hablar con su hermana sobre lo que le había pedido Anna

**------Continuara------**

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos, después de un largo tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic, la verdad no he tenido tiempo, solo un hueco por mi ocupada agenda XD... pero ya les tengo el capítulo nuevecito, sacado del horno no más, así que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios, lo que me dan ganas para preparar mi otro capi, si quieren comunicarse conmigo, en mi profile está mi Msn

Por favor Reviews por favor ToT


End file.
